<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нам нужно стремиться к большему, Баки by Heidel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578948">Нам нужно стремиться к большему, Баки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel'>Heidel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пара туристов хотят узнать, как Баки потерял руку... Тони им расскажет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нам нужно стремиться к большему, Баки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875175">We're Gonna Need A Bigger Bucky</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/pseuds/rinnwrites">rinnwrites</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut">kasmunaut</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что случилось с твоей рукой?</p><p>Глаза Тони загорелись, и Баки с трудом удержался, чтобы не удариться лицом о барную стойку. <i>Ну, сейчас начнётся.</i></p><p>— Видите ли, — начал Тони, с восторженным лицом разворачиваясь к Марле и Дэйву — паре туристов средних лет, которые понятия не имели, во что ввязываются. Тони поставил коктейль на стойку, чтобы ничто не мешало ему жестикулировать.</p><p>— Мой парень — сёрфер. Лучший из всех, кого вы когда-либо видели. На волнах он может справиться с чем угодно... </p><p>Было время, когда восхищенные оды Тони заставлял Баки краснеть, но к этому времени он уже столько раз слышал эту историю, каждую её дурацкую версию, что это заявление не произвело на него ровным счётом никакого впечатления.</p><p>Туристы просто казались ошеломлёнными, когда Тони так воодушевился вопросом, заданным даже не ему.</p><p>Тони и Баки делали это много раз. Они стали завсегдатаями этого маленького приморского бара, а туристы приходили и уходили. Были дни, когда они держались особняком, но бывали и такие, когда они были немного более разговорчивыми.</p><p>В разговорчивые дни вопрос о руке Баки задавали слишком часто.</p><p>Раньше это его злило и заставляло по спирали погружаться в мрачные мысли о том, что случилось с его рукой — о потере настоящей руки, о зле, которое совершила замена, данная ему  Гидрой, только для того, чтобы её снова оторвал тот самый человек, который сейчас сидел рядом с ним.</p><p>Тони знал, что эти вопросы были ему неприятны — по крайней мере, раньше, — и именно тогда появилась История. Она становилась всё длиннее и менялась каждый раз, когда Тони рассказывал её, и то, что когда-то было всего лишь выдумкой, предназначенной для того, чтобы Баки почувствовал себя лучше, превратилось в великую и чудесную сказку о выживании.</p><p>— Итак, однажды он в океане на своей доске, светит солнце, погода великолепная, это же Малибу, ради бога, а я наблюдаю за ним с берега. Это одно из моих любимых развлечений, правда, дорогой? </p><p>Баки послушно кивнул в ответ, на его лице было слишком знакомое сочетание нежности и раздражения. Он скрестил руки на стойке и присел, чтобы послушать историю, рассеянно постукивая пальцами живой руки по более жёсткой, имитирующей кожу поверхности протеза на предплечье.</p><p>— Вдруг из ниоткуда, я не шучу, появляются самые массивные грозовые тучи, которые я когда-либо видел, и заволакивают небо. День сменяется ночью всего за несколько секунд, как будто это происходит в кино. Начинается шторм, и волны швыряют его вместе с доской, словно щепку. И я в панике, потому что что я могу сделать с берега, мне никак не добраться до него! — продолжил Тони, размахивая руками, чтобы разыграть сцену, в то время как туристы слушали, увлечённые его рассказом.</p><p>Они казались милой парой, и Баки почти было их жалко, но задавать подобный вопрос было довольно бестактно, поэтому он позволил представлению продолжаться, отводя взгляд от пятна клубничного дайкири на бледно-голубом топе Марлы, чтобы наблюдать за Тони с его сияющими от возбуждения глазами.</p><p>— Я думаю про себя: «Он утонет!», потому что это худшее, что я могу вообразить! — воскликнул Тони, драматично прижимая руку к сердцу, а Дейв издал тревожный звук согласия. Тони обожал этих слушателей, и он опустил руку на плечо Марлы для следующей части, своим очень серьёзным взглядом заставляя её выпрямиться. — А потом я вижу это, сквозь волну, прямо как на тех ужасающих картинках в Интернете.</p><p>Марла, бедная женщина, сжимала бы свои жемчужные бусы, если бы они на ней были, и её полный ужаса взгляд метался между Баки и Тони.</p><p>— Расскажи им, что это было, малыш, — сказал Тони, пихнув Баки локтем под рёбра, пытаясь, как всегда, втянуть его в пересказ этой небылицы.</p><p>Баки запнулся на мгновение: </p><p>— О, э-э-э, да, это была акула, примерно двенад...</p><p>— АКУЛА! Четырнадцать футов в длину, по меньшей мере! — перебил его  Тони. — Эта тварь... Я даже не знаю, как она могла существовать в природе, её, должно быть, генетически модифицировали или что-то в этом роде. По сравнению с ней акула из «Челюстей» — просто аквариумная рыбка!</p><p>Баки только ухмыльнулся, будучи совершенно счастлив снова уступить Тони ведущую роль. Он сделал глоток и кивнул, а история продолжилась дальше.</p><p>— Я искренне думал — и мне за это стыдно, — что ему конец, нет никакого способа пережить это. Эта тварь набросилась на него через секунду, выбила из-под него доску, а затем самые большие зубы, которые я когда-либо видел, вонзились в его руку, прямо в кость, ведь так, Бак?</p><p>— Прямо в кость, — подтвердил Баки, слегка потирая покрытое шрамами плечо для пущего эффекта. (От него не ускользнул восторженный трепет, который испытывал при этом Тони.)</p><p>— Многие люди — ну, практически любой, — были бы в шоке. Когда тебя кусает чудовище прямиком из фильма ужасов — это большое дело, верно? Но Баки... ты не поверишь, что он сделал, Марла.</p><p>Женщина слушала, широко открыв глазами и качая головой.</p><p>— Что он сделал? — спросила она с придыханием.</p><p>— Он размахнулся здоровой рукой и ударил эту тварь! — Тони акцентировал это предложение драматическим ударом в воздухе, как будто врезал самому Богу. — Прямо в морду, Марла! Это было невероятно!</p><p>Баки опустил глаза, волосы закрывали его лицо, создавая впечатление смущённой скромности, в то время как он беззвучно смеялся. <i>Невероятно</i>, вот уж точно.</p><p>— О боже мой! — тихо воскликнул Дэйв, переводя взгляд между двумя мужчинами. — И что она сделала?</p><p>— Ну, она ясно поняла, что она не ровня моему мужчине. После этого удара эта тварь уплыла, поджав хвост, но ей удалось забрать с собой руку. После этого всё произошло довольно быстро, Баки сумел добраться до берега, я отвёз его в больницу, а остальное, ну, что ж… — Тони замолчал, пожав плечами, и положил руку на протез Баки, только чтобы тот взял её и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. История присоединения новой руки и приспособления к ней была для них слишком личной, чтобы делиться ею с незнакомцам.</p><p>— Хочешь прогуляться по пляжу? — небрежно предложил Баки, не обращая внимания на туристов и желая немного побыть наедине с Тони.</p><p>Тони кивнул, мягко улыбаясь, прежде чем оглянуться на Дэйва и Марлу: </p><p>— Было приятно пообщаться, наслаждайтесь отдыхом.</p><p>Туристы, всё ещё немного потрясённые, рассеянно кивнули, когда Тони и Баки встали, чтобы уйти.</p><p>Тони встретился взглядом со Стеллой, барменшей, и, наклонив голову, указал на пару, молча давая ей понять, чтобы она записала их еду и напитки на его счёт. Это было меньшее, что он мог сделать, чтобы отплатить им за то развлечение, которое они доставили ему этим вечером.</p><p>Баки вытащил его из ресторана, замедляя шаг, когда они вышли на песок и инстинктивно зашагали в ногу друг с другом.</p><p>Лунный свет освещал белый песок, и их загорелая кожа светилась в отражённом свете.</p><p>Через мгновение Баки нарушил тишину: </p><p>— Четырнадцать футов, в самом деле?</p><p>— Ну, да, двенадцать было уже скучно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>